


Never be Friends.

by Marsetta



Series: Of Slytherins and Gryffindors [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny does make a good point, yet again, but, he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never be Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Look! A New Thing for Of Slytherins and Gryffindors! Yay! For the February Event.
> 
> 39(emotion/feeling) Challenged/46 (dialogue) "You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends."
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> ENJOY!

Ron was fuming, and he didn't fume often, he was usually so in control of his emotions.

But she was going too far, again, and he couldn't tell her to stop, because somewhere deep down, he believed she was telling him the truth, no matter how he wanted to refuse the possibility.

"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends." Her words cut deep, because he had always knew that it, he had always known that the man would never see him as an equal, that they would never be 'friends', that they could not be more.

She was challenging him, she had been since she found out about his relationship, everything she has done since she found out about him has been against him.

"You need to stop. You need someone who you can be with who is a friend, who you can talk to and feel with. You need someone who understands you on every level, someone who truly loves you." His sister's eyes were wide, tears coming to them, and Ron calmed.

He knew that she was only trying to do what was best for him, what she thought was best for him.

"I love him." Plain and simple. And it was enough for him. So what if he never says that he loves him back. He had never been one to show emotion either way, he doesn't think that Severus would change, and he doesn't want him to.

Ginny sighed.

"I know. And that's why I worry." She told him, her eyes still sad.

"I just hope this doesn't blow up in your face."

**Author's Note:**

> Blerp.
> 
> I want to do an AU where the teachers are students and the students are teachers. Just think, First Year Albus looking up to Headmaster Potter.
> 
> I just realized that it is physically impossible for me to stick to one AU at a time. I have like, nine AUs, multiple multi chapters, and several more AUs and Multi chapters that I am still making....
> 
> Mars


End file.
